La note
by Saad Maia
Summary: Shônen aî, UA. Haïr, aimer. Créer. Rire et pleurer. Etre, tout simplement. C'est ce qu'il m'avait appris... Je sentais mon cœur battre. Au fond qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?


**Auteur:**

Saad Maia

**Titre:**

La note

**Disclaimer:**

Les personnages de Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr à JKR, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA, l'histoire, si. Et pourtant, mon compte chèque reste désespérément vide.

**Musique:**

Chihiro Onitsuka, Rasen (Wasabi addict)

**Résumé:**

**Shônen aî, UA**. Haïr, aimer. Créer. Rire et pleurer. Etre, tout simplement. C'est ce qu'il m'avait appris... Je sentais mon cœur battre. Au fond qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? HP/DM

**Note:**

Voici en attendant la suite de Bons baisers de Russie, qui rencontre actuellement quelques soucis. C'est un petit twoshot, ou assimilé, à ceci près que le chapitre 2 pourrait se voir scindé en 2 s'il est trop long. A celles qui liraient entre les lignes les traces d'une thérapie par l'écriture, je dirais qu'elles n'ont probablement entièrement tord. Disons que si vous en venez à prendre Harry pour un névrosé, je vous encourage à tenter une année l1 Santé, juste pour voir où s'arrête la fiction. Ensuite vous pourrez crier à la folie douce, ou à la limite, furieuse!

Il est précisé que ce texte est un Shônen aî, donc pas un yaoî à franchement parlé, et je n'est pas encore prévu d'un ajouter un lemon véritable, mais bon, on ne sait jamais...

Bonne lecture!

_Saad Maia_

_._

_En hommage à Jirô Taniguchi, dont les œuvres réussissent toujours à me faire verser une larme, même s'il s'agit d'une larme de joie. Sous sa plume, les émotions se font comme autant de leçon de vie qui me pousse à respirer encore. Merci._

.

Paris, automne 1999. Aux jardins du Luxembourg.

Un mois déjà que j'avais emménagé sur Paris. C'était le premier endroit que j'avait vu de la capitale qui m'ait plut. Dans toute cette mer de gris, un îlot vert, pour rêver. Chaque fois que la pression se faisait trop forte, et que l'air se bloquait dans mes poumons, j'y venais, seul, aux aurores. Pour respirer. Sentir toutes ses fragrances qui, bien que le jardin en lui-même n'y ressemblât pas, me rappelais sans cesse le Devon, la terre de mon enfance. A chaque fois, et sans vraiment venir dans l'idée particulière de le faire, je me mettais à humer l'air, pour reconnaître chaque fleur par son odeur. Je n'étais pas particulièrement doué pour cela, mais j'aimais le faire. Cette espèce de toc me permettait de me calmer à coup sûr, de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Puis quand ce calme était revenu, je quittais le jardin, avec un dernier regard pour le palais du Luxembourg, qui me rappelait ces cartes postales de bord de Loire que ma mère collectionnait. Je descendais par l'avenue de l'Observatoire jusqu'à la faculté de Pharmacie dans laquelle j'étudiais. J'y retrouvais invariablement les mêmes têtes. Nous étions nombreux, plusieurs centaines, et les places étaient restreintes pour la deuxième année. Dans ce climat de compétition, il était relativement difficile de créer des liens, mais j'y avais tout de même quelques amis. Ou du moins quelques têtes habituelles.

Ce jour là, il y en avait une de plus.

Nous étions en début d'année, il nous arrivait encore quelques élèves qui avaient tardés dans leur choix d'inscription, mais ce n'était tout de même pas monnaie courante. Mais ce jour là, coincé entre Annie et Stéphane se trouvait un inconnu. Un brun aux yeux clairs qui me fixa dès mon entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Dès le départ, son regard me mit mal à l'aise. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, comme si je n'étais pas un étranger pour lui, et son regard me transperçait. Je détestais l'idée que l'on puisse lire en moi ainsi. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me tendit la main, d'un air sûr de lui.

-Tu dois être Harry Potter. Tes amis m'ont déjà parlés de toi. Je suis Ryan Hebbs. Je viens d'arriver.

-Bonjour Ryan.

-Tu es du Devon, c'est ça ? Moi je suis de Londres. On doit probablement être le dernier bastion anglais de tout cet amphithéâtre !

Sa main était glacée dans la mienne, et, malgré la plaisanterie, ce contact finit de me persuader de l'incompatibilité qui règnerait entre lui et moi. Je saluais les autres sans faire de remarque et m'installait à ma place habituelle. Cinquième rang en partant du bas, dans la partie droite de l'amphithéâtre, à gauche d'Annie. C'était un choix stratégique. Annie portait des lunettes, et elle pensait que la place qu'elle occupait en permanence était la mieux adaptée à sa vue défectueuse. Et j'aimais bien Annie, cette petite blonde aux yeux clairs qui ne s'embarrassait pas de manières pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais j'aimais à penser que cette année serait le ciment d'une nouvelle amitié, entre elle et moi.

Nous occupions toujours le côté droit de l'amphithéâtre, car, comme l'avait fait remarqué Stéphane, ceux que nous appelions les carrés, les redoublants de la première année, semblait avoir pour unique fonction de lancer des boulettes de papiers droit sur le faisceau du projecteur, qui se trouvait à l'exact centre de la pièce. Être d'un côté ou de l'autre nous permettait d'éviter les boulettes perdues.

Les cours se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, nous nous trouvions à gratter le maximum d'informations sur nos feuilles, regardant les uns par-dessus les autres pour vérifier que nous n'avions pas manqué une bride de connaissance. Une course à la lettre sans queue ni tête qui devait nous amener au sommet. Celui du classement de fin d'année, qui déterminerait notre futur.

A midi, nous prenions invariablement le chemin du RU, le Restaurant Universitaire. Nous prenions tous du poisson, car la file d'attente était la moins longue à cet endroit. Sauf Stéphane, qui préférais perdre son temps plutôt que de rater une pizza. Puis nous allions tous nous asseoir aux tables rondes où nous mangions plutôt rapidement en discutant. De cours, principalement. Nos esprits n'étaient concentrés que sur une chose : le concours.

C'est lors de ce premier repas partagés avec le nouveau que je me rendis compte que, s'il avait quelque chose qui le rendait antipathique à mes yeux, il n'était pour autant pas méchant, et les autres commençaient à l'apprécier. Je décidais donc de garder mon sentiment pour moi.

Ce midi comme tout les autres, nous nous rendîmes à la bibliothèque universitaire, où, installé derrières deux rayonnages de livres de Droit Civil, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, nous finîmes têtes penchées sur nos cours du matin, qui à lire une note, qui à souligner un mot. Nous avions chacun nos habitudes de travail mais le fait d'être ensemble, de ne pas se sentir aussi seul que nous l'étions en vérité nous aidait à continuer. Bien sûr, à ce moment là nous ne savions pas encore que nous n'en étions pas au plus dur de l'année. Mais nous croyions encore que nous pourrions compter les uns sur les autres, et c'était tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

A l'heure où tout les autres avaient l'habitude de quitter la bibliothèque pour rentrer travailler pour certains, et se détendre pour d'autres, bien qu'ils refusaient de se l'avouer eux-mêmes, Annie et moi rejoignions notre sanctuaire. Ce jour ne fit pas exception.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une simple bibliothèque de quartier, bien moins fournies que celle de l'université, sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait les romans à l'eau de rose et les BD pour les enfants. Mais le soir, lorsque tout le monde rentrait chez soi, cet endroit devenait plus silencieux que n'importe quelle bibliothèque de la ville.

-Bonsoir Papy !

-Bonsoir les enfants !

Papy était le gérant de la bibliothèque. Et aussi la seule âme qui vive de cet endroit, une fois six heures passées. Annie et moi savions qu'il gardait cet endroit ouvert pour son neveu, afin qu'il puisse étudier à son aise. Mais nous n'avions jamais pu déterminer qui, des rares personnes qui passaient la porte de l'unique pièce, était le neveu de Papy.

En rentrant chez moi, à la tombée de la nuit, je me laissais souvent griser par l'odeur de la nuit. Elle est plus douce que celle du jour. On n'y sent moins l'agressivité des pots d'échappements, et la fraîcheur la rend moins âpre. Mes pieds avaient tendances à ralentir leur cadence quand mon nez était en action, et bien souvent, je mettais le double de ce qu'il aurait du me falloir en temps pour rejoindre mon appartement.

En guise de logement, je vivais en colocation dans rien moins qu'une chambre de bonne, qui nous permettait, sinon un peu d'intimité, du moins de ne pas avoir froid la nuit. Le bâtiment était vieux, comme beaucoup d'hôtels particuliers à la parisienne de ce quartiers, et les combles où nous vivions pouvaient être qualifiées de vétustes.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement cet endroit, mais parce qu'il m'offrait un refuge, et était la seule demeure à laquelle je pouvais prétendre, je m'en accommodais et commençais même à m'y attacher.

Mon colocataire était un étudiant en philosophie à la faculté du CNRS, Boulevard Raspail, et je l'avais trouvé par une petite annonce passée dans un journal. Si j'avais su, à ce moment là, quel colocataire il ferait, j'aurais probablement réfléchi à deux fois avant de m'engager. Il était fainéant, irrespectueux, et surtout, fêtard, une caractéristique complètement incompatible avec mon mode de vie. Il se levait peu de temps avant mon retour de l'Université, et rentrait tard dans la nuit, complètement brûlé. Il ramenait invariablement ses horribles amis à l'appartement, et je devais même enduré les bruits qui provenaient de sa chambre lorsqu'il y amenait une jeune fille. Il m'empêchait catégoriquement de travailler, et je devais sans cesse ruser pour le faire quitter l'immeuble le plus tôt possible.

Comme à son habitude, il m'accueillit avec les yeux vitreux et le teint jaunâtre de ceux qui ont trop bu la veille, avachi dans notre canapé, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Je le soupçonnais d'expérimenter une nouvelle herbe à fumer plutôt que de chasser son mal de crâne.

-Oh ! Mon ami l'intelligent ! Tu rentres tard ce soir. Encore à travailler ? Faut faire gaffe mon pote, tu vas finir tout seul sinon… Les diplômes, ça vaut pas la vie, c'est pas moi, c'est Epicure qui le dit !

-C'est ça…

- Allez, mon ami, viens avec moi ce soir, viens goûter aux plaisirs de la nuit !

Je le laissais à ses divagations. Son approche de la philosophie me donnait la nausée. Je me souvenais que j'aimais bien ça, avant de fréquenter ce pauvre type. Il s'appelait Jacob, mais je ne me souvenais jamais de son nom de famille. Je m'en fichais, tant qu'il payait sa part de loyer et me fichais la paix. Autant que possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que des trombes d'eaux se déversaient sur la ville, nous étions à nouveau tous réunis à notre table de la bibliothèque de la faculté, Annie, Stéphane, Paul et moi. Et Ryan. C'est en recherchant le nom d'une plante dans un livre spécialisé que je les entendis rires derrières leurs mains. Ryan venais de faire une blague. C'était rare que l'un de nous se risque à briser le silence, notre travail nous était trop précieux. Mais lui semblait s'en moquer, et les autres le suivaient. Il s'intégrait, à sa manière. Je serrais les points sous la table et baissait les yeux. Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir m'ignorer.

-Harry ? Je peux te déranger un instant ? J'ai une question pour toi. La pulmonaire, on l'utilise bien pour les problèmes ORL, pas pour les affections bronchiques ?

Ce garçon n'avait vraiment rien d'habituel. A mon silence buté, il répondait toujours par une tentative amicale, sur des sujets qui me passionnaient, comme la botanique. Nous savions tout les deux qu'il connaissant la réponse, elle était inscrite sous ses yeux, mais sa volonté de faire de moi son ami n'en semblait que plus désespéré encore. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le repousser.

-Humm, ais-je fais de la manière la plus bourrue possible.

Au côté de Ryan, j'étais définitivement en train de me transformer en ours, à moins que ce ne soit en homme des cavernes.

En écoutant les discussions, je fini par en apprendre plus sur lui. Fils unique d'une famille aisée, il aurait eut sans problème tous les documents nécessaires pour étudier en France depuis un an, si la mononucléose ne l'avait pas rattrapée avant et différé son voyage d'une année. Cette histoire me rendais jaloux, Moi qui avait dû me battre pour apprendre le français, cette langue de dingue, et faire des pieds et des mains pour que l'on m'accepte à Descartes. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus j'avais envie que Ryan disparaisse.

Malgré le climat de stress de plus en plus poussé qui régnait à la fac, et mon envie toujours plus forte de mettre une droite dans le visage d'angelot du si parfait Ryan, je ne réduisait pas mes visites aux Jardins, loin de là. Plus que jamais j'avais besoin de cela. Et même si les horaires des Jardins ne me permettaient plus d'y aller tôt le matin, alors que l'automne laissait place à l'hiver, je continuais d'y venir, entre deux créneaux, pour m'y reposer, ne serais-ce qu'une minute. Mais peu à peu, à mon plaisir de respirer les fragrances se substituait celui de réciter mon cour de botanique, en boucle dans ma tête, tandis que je pratiquais la reconnaissance florale. La pression du concours prenait même le pas sur la détente.

Le soir, nous restions plus longtemps au sanctuaire, avec Annie, et parfois, je m'y trouvais encore, des heures après qu'elle l'eût quitté. Je travaillais d'arrache pied à avoir ce concours, et plus les dates des examens blancs approchaient, plus le désir de faire mes preuves s'immisçait en moi. Et le trac aussi. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? N'étais-je pas en train de me fourvoyer encore une fois ? Avais-je seulement bien fait de quitter le Devon pour cette ville à l'air irrespirable ?

Je me battais sans relâche avec mes cours de physique et de chimie, apprenant par cœur des dizaines de règles sensées régir l'univers. Mon esprit imaginatif ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à croire que tout était contrôlé par des lois d'échanges énergétiques, et que nous n'étions rien que des systèmes chimiques interconnectés. Bientôt j'en vint à faire taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui souhaitait tant tout remettre en cause. Et avec son silence, je devint une sorte de machine à apprendre des plus performantes, bien que sa durée de conservation de l'information ne soit pas vraiment au point.

Un nouveau mois s'est écoulé avant que l'évènement le plus décisif de l'année, et de ma vie toute entière ne se produise. Il faisait nuit beaucoup plus tôt, à cette époque de l'année. Nous devions nous couvrir. Je n'allais plus aux Jardins que quelques fois, le midi, pour profiter encore un peu, mais les plantes de l'automne que j'aimais tant et qui sentait si bon semblait avoir laissé la place à quantités d'herbes sans odeurs exceptionnelles. Les parterres revêtaient leur manteau d'hiver, et je me languissais déjà du printemps. Le nombre de cours avait diminué, et nous avions plus de temps pour travailler. C'était en quelque sorte une période de trêve, ce qui devais correspondre pour les autres facultés à du temps de révision avant les partiels. Nous n'en avions pas, juste un concours de fin d'année, et nous profitions déjà de tout ce temps pour nous remplir le crâne encore plus. Sitôt les vacances de Noël dépassées, nous serions en pleine période de concours blancs. Nos seules vacances nous serviraient donc à réviser encore.

Durant ce mois calme, l'amphithéâtre avait pour nous des allures de château fantôme, ainsi que la BU, nous nous réfugions donc, Annie et moi, dans notre sanctuaire, n'en sortant que pour acheter nos provisions à la boulangerie d'en face. Nous appelions ça « faire blocus ».

Et un soir qu'Annie avait dû rejoindre l'homme qui partageait sa vie plus tôt que prévu, je me suis retrouvé seul, avec Papy qui ronflait derrière son bureau. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête de mes cours, il faisait nuit noire, dehors. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je n'en pouvais plus, de la chimie analytique, et j'ai poussé mon cours plus loin devant moi. De ma pile de dossier, j'ai retiré celui qui correspondait aux familles végétales du cours de botanique. Dernièrement, cette matière s'était compliquée, et je n'étais plus sûr de l'aimer autant que cela. Aussi je travaillais dur pour retenir tous ces noms. Mais depuis la veuille, je me trouvais dans une impasse. Le nom que j'avais orthographié dans mon cours n'existait dans aucun livre et j'avais fini par croire que notre professeur s'était trompé. Ce genre d'erreur était fréquent pour elle, mais pour nous, au jour fatidique, il n'y aurait pas de possibilité d'erreur. Je trouvais cela profondément injuste.

J'avais réussi à photographier la plante dont il était question durant le cours, et je la cherchais dans un livre de jardinage dégoté au fin fond d'une étagère de la bibliothèque de Papy, dans l'espoir que la fleur y soit représentée. Mince espoir, je le savais, mais attendre que quelqu'un d'autre me donne la réponse revenait à encourir le risque que celle-ci soit fausse. Plus les mois s'écoulaient et plus je devenais méfiant vis-à-vis des autres, même de mes amis. J'avais la nette impression de perdre du temps, ce qui était ma hantise, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je trouve cette plante. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'impasse. Mais j'étais fatigué, et mes yeux menaçaient de se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Soudainement trop harassé, je me levai pour rejoindre le vestibule de la bibliothèque, où se trouvait une antique machine à café.

C'est sur le retour que je l'aperçu. Il était là, de dos, en train de regarder une étagère. Je supposai qu'il devait chercher un livre. Je ne voyais pas son visage, je cru donc que je m'étais trompé, mais plus j'avançais dans sa direction, plus il lui ressemblait. Je marchais doucement, silencieusement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un petit animal craintif, mais au bout d'un moment qui me paru être une éternité, il sembla prendre conscience de ma présence. Ses épaules se raidirent, et je senti plus que je ne vis chacun de ses muscles de crisper. Le réflexe de la bête traquée. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

Aucun doute n'était plus permis. De ses yeux gris couleurs orage jusqu'à ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle, en passant par sa taille haute, d'une bonne tête supérieure à la mienne, tout me criait que c'était lui, une réminiscence de mon passé.

-Hey ! Je criai dans sa direction.

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui adresser plus qu'un mot. En un bon, il fut à ma hauteur, et l'instant d'après, il disparu derrière la porte. Un fois ma surprise passé, je voulu lui courir après, mais une fois passée la porte de l'immeuble au rez-de-chaussée duquel se trouvait la bibliothèque, il avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Mon fantôme. Je parcouru tout de même quelques mètres, en petites foulées, pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose qui me mettrait sur sa piste, mais rien n'aurait pu me renseigner dans ces rues nappées d'asphaltes qui ne gardaient jamais de trace des passages. Un SDF se réveilla lorsque j'approchai de sa retraite, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

En désespoir de cause, je fit demi-tour. Je retournai en grelottant au sanctuaire. Je n'avais pas sentit le froid, en sortant, mais nous approchions de Décembre et j'étais sortit sans manteau ni écharpe. Mais la froidure de l'air passait en second plan dans ma tête. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Draco Malfoy.

Je l'avais connu à Barnstaple. A l'époque où je vivais encore avec ma famille. Mes années lycée. Je n'étais pas vraiment un élève model, durant ces années, là, et mes amis non plus. Les gens autour de nous nous voyaient plutôt comme des jeunes qui avaient mal tournés et nous faisions tout pour qu'ils continuent à penser cela. Draco aussi. C'était un gosse de riche qui se plaisait à jouer les mauvais garçons, et avec sa belle gueule, il avait du succès, autant auprès des filles que des autres garçons, ce qui lui valait un certain prestige. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il était trop fier, trop sûr de lui. Il avait beau jouer les mauvais bougres, je savais au fond qu'il restait un gamin pourri gâté. Il n'était pas du même monde que nous, et je le lui montrais bien. Vraiment bien.

L'animosité entre nous était réciproque et clairement encré dans les mémoires. On en venait régulièrement aux mains, surtout quand on était déchirés, et les autres n'essayaient plus de nous séparés. Tous savait que c'était quelque chose de bien plus puissant que juste de la colère ou du dégoût qui nous poussait dans ces affrontements sans issus. Et nous continuions sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que je quitte Barnstaple. C'était il y a deux ans maintenant. Je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds, ni revu aucun de ceux que j'avais considérés comme des amis, à tord.

En regagnant ma place, je surpris le regard de Papy sur moi. Ce n'était pas son regard habituel, profondément bienveillant, mais un regard plus dur, curieux, presque trop. Je cherchai à l'éviter et je me dirigai au plus vite vers ma table. C'est alors que je le vis, le post-it jaune adhésif, collé sur mon dossier de botanique. Sur ma fleur, dont le nom m'échappait toujours.

Et sur ce post-it, une note.

_Physalis Alkekengis_.

Le nom de cette plante.

Dire que j'étais perdu était un euphémisme. Quelqu'un venait de me livrer la réponse à une question que je me posais depuis plusieurs jours sans jamais trouver, et on me livrait ce nom sur un plateau d'argent. Mais qui était à l'origine de la note ? Quand l'avait-on déposé, avant, ou après que je me sois mis à pourchasser mon fantôme ? Papy, ou ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Draco ? Je doutais sincèrement de la deuxième option, Draco n'était pas le genre à connaître le nom latin des plantes. A par peut-être en ce qui concernait _Cannabis Sativa _et _Erythroxylum Coca_. Je commençais à sérieusement douter que ce jeune homme puisse être Draco. Le Draco que je connaissais n'aurait jamais poussé les portes d'une bibliothèque. Il ne restait plus que Papy.

Mais Papy n'agissait pas par moyen détourné, et ne regardait jamais ce sur quoi nous travaillions. Il assimilait cela à une forme de voyeurisme.

Alors qui ? Avais-je réellement affaire à un fantôme ?

Les semaines passèrent sans que je puisse apporter une réponse à cette question, et je repris ma routine quotidienne sans jamais revoir Draco ni aucun autre garçon qui lui ressemblât. En désespoir de cause, je commençais à l'oublier, alors même que les mots inscrits sur la note restaient gravés dans mon esprit. Je passais toujours mes soirées en compagnie d'Annie et d'une thermos de café dans notre sanctuaire. Papy avait repris son air habituel, et il ne lui arriva plus jamais de me regarder comme il m'avait regardé cette nuit là, mis à part le jour où je lui demandai s'il connaissait le jeune homme que j'avais tenté de courser. Mais il feint la sourde oreille et j'abandonnai tout espoir d'obtenir des informations de sa part.

Noël approchait, et l'air ambiant était saturé de cette atmosphère en théorie apaisante de bonheur familial qui, en fait, m'étouffait plus que permis. Je détestais Noël depuis que j'avais quitté ma maison, et je jalousais secrètement tous mes amis qui rentraient chez eux pour profiter des fêtes. Il n'y avait que deux avantages à ma situation. En restant sur Paris en solitaire, je prendrais de l'avance dans mes révisions, ce qui ne saurait être que bénéfique, et en prime, Jacob serait absent. C'était surement cela, mon véritable cadeau de Noël.

Je passais plus de temps que jamais la tête dans les cours, car notre premier examen blanc approchait, et Annie n'était pas en reste. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à quelques exceptions près. Stéphane, le grand blond tout maigre qui nous accompagnait en permanence était à compter dans ces exceptions, ce qui me faisait de plus en plus peur pour lui. Il travaillait peu à côté des autres, se trouvant sans cesse des excuses pour expliquer son maque de motivation. Il prétextait être incapable de ce concentré en continue et d'autre histoires du même genre, et semblait lui-même y croire, mais il me semblait qu'il y avait être chose. Je n'osais pas trop m'avancer, mais je doutais qu'il puisse réussir son année ainsi.

Mais malgré cette ambiance de travail, la fête de Noël me travaillait. Je n'avais pas revu ma famille depuis mon départ de Barnstaple. Un départ qui ressemblait plus à une fugue qu'à autre chose. Mais j'étais majeur à l'époque, et je leur avais clairement demandé de ne pas me rechercher. Et de temps à autre, la première année, je leur avais envoyé une carte, ou une lettre, pour qu'il sache que j'allais bien, sans pour autant leur dire où j'étais, ni ce que je devenais. Et puis, le temps et le remord aidant, les courriers s'étaient espacés. Mais en cette veille de Noël, je ressentais le besoin de rassurer les miens sur mon sort. Ma mère n'avait pas besoin de perdre un deuxième fils.

C'est dans cette intention que je quittai Paris, le temps d'une journée. La première des vacances de décembre. Tôt le matin, je me rendis à la Gare du Nord, sans bagages, un simple portefeuille dans la poche. Je devais faire un peu tache parmi les autres passagers chargés de bagages qui voyageaient pour les vacances. Quelques hommes arboraient fièrement les complets sombres et les attachés cases synonyme de leur réussite. Moi, je n'avais l'air de rien moins qu'un jeune banlieusard avec mes baskets sans marques, mon jeans troués, un tee-short noir au logo de Nirvana, et mes éternels cheveux mal coiffés. Je m'en fichais un peu.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à la rencontre que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il me paraissait déjà impensable que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un de la faculté dans ce train, ni aucune personne de ma connaissance, alors que je puisse le rencontrer, lui ! Il n'était pas sortit de ma mémoire, mais je doutais fortement de le revoir un jour. Mon fantôme. Pourtant, il était là, à la gare, à prendre le train avec moi. Au départ, je ne le vis pas. Je m'assis à ma place pour ce que je pensais être la durée du voyage, mais les ronflements insupportables de mon voisin de gauche me convainquirent rapidement de changer de place. Seulement je n'étais pas en première classe, et se déplacer en train lorsque l'on a aussi peu d'équilibre que moi sans se vautrer le moins du monde relevait du miracle, de mon point de vue. Aussi, lorsque j'arrivai au niveau des toilettes, à cet endroit où il n'y a pas de sièges et donc où on ne risque pas de bousculer les occupants, je me retint tant bien que mal à une barre de métal fixée à la paroi du train. Je cherchais toujours une place confortable, mais je n'en trouvais aucune à mon goût. Wagons trop bruyants, ou places trop exigüe, je trouvais toujours quelque chose à redire.

Et là, alors que je tentais désespérément de tenir debout parmi une montagne de bagages divers, je le vis sortir des toilettes, l'air propret et sûr de lui, engoncer dans la veste d'uniforme de son ancien lycée, l'allure parfaitement britannique avec ses vêtements sur mesure en velours côtelé et cachemire crème. Le sosie du gosse de riche parfait, avec ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés renvoyés sur l'arrière du crâne, qui caressaient doucement sa nuque. Cette fois encore, il ne me vit pas tout de suite, et je mis un certain temps à réagir. Mais quand j'attrapai sa manche, il fut bien obligé de tourner ses yeux d'orages sur moi, et je vis son visage se décomposer au millimètre près. C'était effrayant de précision. Puis le rictus que je lui connaissais si bien se fit une place sur son visage et il me retira sa manche de la main avant de s'enfuir. Et moi qui peinais déjà à marcher, je me voyais bien en peine de lui courir après. Mais il pouvait difficilement sortir du train en marche, et donc j'avais toujours une chance de le rattraper. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que _rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point _?

Je pris mon mal en patience et je continuai dans la direction qu'il avait prise, en dévisageant le plus discrètement et le plus exactement possible chaque passager. Il fallait que je retrouve Draco, ou son sosie, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Je devais à tout pris le chasser de ma vie, définitivement. C'était une question de survie !

Je dus passer une bonne partie du voyage à chercher, et j'avançais lentement, tellement j'avais peur de le laisser filer. Mais je progressais, mine de rien, il ne devait me rester, en tout et pour tout que deux wagons, et s'il était dans ceux-ci, il ne pouvait y être depuis longtemps, même en allant plus vite que moi. Je sentais que je touchais au but.

Malheureusement, la chance était contre moi. Alors que je traversais le wagon suivant, occupé à détailler les passagers à mes côtés, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait.

-Harry ! Potter ! Par ici !

Il était là, Ryan Hebbs. Assis à un siège pourvu de tablette, avec son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui, un livre rempli à craquer de marque-page de couleur fluo, et sa pile de note à portée de main, il semblait tout juste sortit de ses révisions. Dans un train…

J'avais oublié qu'il venait de Londres, il devait chercher à rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. C'était bien ma veine. Mais devant l'insistance de ses gestes, je savais que je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je ne pouvais pas feindre de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un fait, mais lui, contre toute attente, semblait mystérieusement vouloir que l'on devienne ami, et ce depuis le début. Et plus je lui opposais mes remarques acerbes, plus il me sortait son sourire en coin qui signifiait à peu de choses près : « toi et moi, on sait bien tout les deux qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. » Et ça plus que tout, ça me faisait flipper. Mais je n'avais plus le choix.

Je pestai contre cet imbécile qui allait me faire rater ma cible, tout en m'asseyant en face de lui. Puis je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Lui, en fait. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses cheveux n'étaient même pas coiffés. Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés qui m'empêchaient de voir où portait son regard, et n'était vêtu que d'un tee-short à manches courtes aux couleurs criardes. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le style habituel du très propre sur lui Mister Hebbs. J'eus soudain l'impression de me retrouver face à un junkie qui cache le fait qu'il vient de prendre sa dose. Et les paroles décousues de sens dont il m'abreuvait, ainsi que le fait qu'il semblait légèrement essoufflé, ne fit que renforcer ma suspicion. Je lui pris le bras et le tirait vers moi. Le creux de son coude paraissait légèrement violacé, et on visualisait clairement les veines qui le traversaient, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de piqure apparente.

-Tu fumes, c'est cela ?

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te prend, Harry ?

Son sourire faisait un peu faux.

-T'es pas net, Hebbs, ça se voit. Dis-moi ce que tu prends.

-Mais rien, t'es pas bien, mec ! Je ne prends rien, ça nuirait à mes capacités !

J'étais sûr et certain qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

-Ecoutes, Hebbs. Je vais être clair avec toi. Malgré tout tes efforts, je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne peux rien contre ça. Cependant, même si le fait que tu te détruises les neurones un à un me tranquilliserait pour la suite de l'année, je ne souhaite de se détruire à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. Alors si tu te fais des trips, arrête tout de suite, ok ? Même si passer du temps en ta compagnie m'agace, je préfèrerais que tu viennes m'en parler. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je connais des gens bien, qui pourront t'aider à coup sûr, tu me suis ?

-Mais t'es malade, Harry ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je vais très bien ! Je suis un peu fatigué ces jours-ci, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec des trips ou quoi que ce soit ! Je t'assure.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Ce sont tes affaires, après tout. Mais réfléchis-y quand même.

Sur ce, je me levai et quittais ce wagon, non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux autres passagers pour vérifier que mon fugitif ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le haut-parleur nous annonça notre arrivée prochaine à Saint Pancras International. J'avais beau avoir regardé partout plusieurs fois, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon fantôme. Plusieurs fois, j'étais passé devant Ryan, mais celui-ci gardait la tête penchée sur ses notes, les yeux toujours masqués derrière ses lunettes de Soleil. Je commençais à perdre espoir, Draco devait réellement être un esprit. Mais un esprit vêtu d'habits bien réels.

A l'annonce de notre arrivée, les passagers des wagons commencèrent à se lever et à dégager leurs bagages des filets, et ma progression devint vite très difficile. Des queues se formèrent aux portes et je me souvins alors que, contrairement aux parisiens, les londoniens tenait pour principe de politesse de devoir faire la queue en permanence. Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger, coincé que j'étais ente une vieille dame imposante qui tenait son repoussant chien entre ses doigts boudinés, et un homme en costume qui trainait une énorme valise écossaise.

C'est alors qu'un évènement décisif se produisit. Au loin, j'aperçu Ryan qui remballait prestement ses affaires dans son sac. Il ferma celui-ci, puis tira du siège d'à côté un pull en cachemire couleur crème, qu'il enfila en prenant bien soin qu'il ne touche pas ses cheveux bruns. Cette manœuvre m'intrigua d'autant plus qu'ainsi vêtu, il avait la même allure que Draco lorsqu'il était sortit des toilettes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis se couvrir d'une veste bleu marine tirée d'un uniforme de lycéen.

Ryan…et Draco ? Une telle coïncidence était-elle possible ? Ryan essayait-il de se faire passer pour Draco ? Mais dans quel but ? Etait-il au courant de mon passé, auquel cas il essayait de me faire peur en se faisant passer pour un revenant de cette époque ? Je devenais paranoïaque. Je ne pensais pas être le meilleur, loin de là, et jusqu'à la fin du premier examen blanc, personne ne saurait qui était plus doué que qui. Ryan n'avait aucune raison de perdre son temps dans un plan aussi ridicule pour me faire fuir. A moins qu'il n'en veuille qu'à moi, mais si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne lui avais pourtant jamais fait le moindre mal, et je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques mois, pas depuis assez longtemps, selon moi, pour que je puisse m'en faire un ennemi intime.

Mais la vérité était toute autre. Lorsque que le train fut sur le point de s'arrêter, il y eut une secousse, légère, dû au freinage. Rien de bien inhabituelle, mais suffisante pour que le petit garçon qui attendait derrière Ryan tombe. Dans sa chute, il tenta de se raccrocher à la veste de Ryan, et entraina celui-ci avec lui. La valise de Ryan lui échappa, et frappa les tibias d'une vieille dame qui tenta à son tour de se retenir à son mari. Mais dans tout ce bazar, mes yeux restaient fixés sur Ryan. Sur ses yeux, que ses lunettes avaient dévoilées en tombant, et qui n'était plus aussi clair ni aussi bleus que ceux que je lui connaissais. Ils arboraient une couleur plus argenté, plus orageuse. Et une mèche de cheveu beaucoup plus longue que les autres s'était libérée de derrière son oreille. Une mèche blonde.

Je venais de comprendre. Ryan n'essayait pas de se faire passer pour Draco, c'était Draco qui voulait nous faire croire qu'il était Ryan. Et si Draco était réellement ce que j'appelais un ennemi intime, Ryan cherchait plus que tout à faire ami-ami avec moi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-il possible que Draco me haïsse au point de perdre une année de sa vie à tenter de me rendre chèvre, alors que j'étais sortit de la sienne depuis deux ans déjà ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête, alors que je descendais du train. Je ne cherchais pas à poursuivre Draco, cette fois. Maintenant que je savais qui il était, j'avais tout mon temps pour trouver de quoi il retournait, et j'espérais même pouvoir le prendre à son propre piège.

A la sortie de la gare, il n'y avait plus trace ni de Ryan, ni de Draco, et je le soupçonnais de s'être enfui dans les toilettes pour changer encore une fois d'apparence. Combien d'identité comme celle-ci avait-il ? A vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu. Maintenant que je connaissais mon ennemi, j'étais beaucoup plus calme que je ne l'aurais cru. Certes il connaissait mon passé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire de lui quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux. La seule personne à qui il avait jamais réussi à faire du mal, c'était lui-même. Et je savais désormais que je n'étais pas fou, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, d'une réminiscence, ou d'un vieux démon. Il était bien réel.

Mais rien ne pouvais plus m'abattre, et certainement pas un fils à papa tel que lui. J'avais fait beaucoup plus difficile, je m'étais sauvé moi-même, et j'avais repris le cours de ma vie. Ce n'était surement pas pour me faire avoir par la première pourriture venue.

Une fois dehors, je marchais sans prendre gare où j'allais. J'avais déjà passé deux ans à Londres, en survivant par mes propres moyens, alors je n'avais plus peur de me perdre. Je suis entré dans la première papèterie venue, et j'ai acheté une carte de vœu sans prétention, avec des hellébores et un Mery Christmas inscrit en doré. Je ne cherchais qu'à rassurer ma mère, pas à faire une quelconque impression à quelqu'un. Pourtant, alors que je sortais tout juste de la boutique, je fus pris de remord, et je me dirigeai vers l'enseigne de supermarché la plus proche. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais vraiment, mais je le trouvai, sous l'apparence d'un petit foulard blanc sans fioritures. Ils en feraient ce qu'ils voudraient. Rasséréné, je m'assis à la terrasse d'un café et je commençai à écrire ma carte.

Je ne savais pas quoi écrire, je ne voulais rien leur dire de ma situation actuelle, mais je voulais qu'ils sachent que j'allais bien. Ma mère devait s'inquiéter, et ma sœur aussi. Pour ce qui était de mon père, je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu se préoccuper des affaires familiales, mais je doutais qu'il reste insensible à la perte de son deuxième fils. Alors je choisis de leur en dire le moins possible. Que j'allais bien, que j'étudiais grâce à l'argent gagné par mes propres moyens, et que j'espérais qu'ils se portaient tous aussi bien que possible. Que je leur souhaitais un joyeux Noël. Je ne leur dit rien à propos d'un retour potentiel, car je ne me sentais pas encore capable de faire face à tout cela. Il me fallait encore du temps. Et je ne voulais pas me présenter devant eux dans cette situation. Je ne souhaitais rentrer au bercail que le jour où j'aurais suffisamment réussi dans la vie pour qu'ils n'aient plus jamais honte de moi. Il nous faudrait encore attendre.

J'entrai dans la première poste venue et demandai à envoyer mon paquet sans recommandé. J'écrivis l'adresse sur l'enveloppe en papier brun et je repartis aussi vite que j'étais venu. Je flânais un peu dans les rues londoniennes, vers St James Park. Il ne valait pas les Jardins du Luxembourg, mais cette promenade me fit du bien. Londres était neutre. Ni bon, ni mauvais souvenirs. Bien peut de souvenir, ici, d'ailleurs, pour les deux années que j'y avait passé. Puis vers quatorze heures, j'ai acheté un Sandwich dans la première supérette de quartier venue avant de retourner à Saint Pancras International.

Deux heures plus tard, je foulais à nouveau le sol parisien.

Et à cette heure-ci, Jacob avait déserté l'appartement près de l'avenue de Breteuil, et j'y retournais avec grand plaisir. Il était toujours aussi minuscule et peu reluisant, payé en grande partie grâce aux bourses de l'éducation nationale, mais une fois aéré et débarrassé de toutes les odeurs pestilentielles dues aux herbes de Jacob, je m'y sentais plus à l'aise que jamais. J'ai sortit un livre de mon sac et j'ai commencé à travailler.

Noël passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Tout Paris me semblait vide d'étudiants. Je ne croisais plus de jeunes gens qui courraient vers leurs écoles à l'heure où je passais à la boulangerie, ni qui rentrait chez eux le soir quand je quittais le sanctuaire. J'étais la seule et unique personne à encore fréquenter la bibliothèque, Annie était rentrée chez elle, et plus personne ne passait le pas de la porte, à n'importe quelle heure que ce soit. Il arrivait même à Papy de s'absenter, de quitter sa place derrière son bureau et de disparaître je ne savais où, pour ne revenir que quelques heures plus tard. Il me laissait seul dans son antre, comme s'il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour cela. Je ne savais pas que je lui avais fait si bonne impression.

Le 26 Décembre, il me surprit même à m'offrir un cadeau de Noël. Le seul que j'avais reçu. Un plaid, qu'il me proposa de garder au sanctuaire près du radiateur pour qu'il soit toujours au chaud quand je travaillais ici. J'étais vraiment ému, et un peu triste aussi. Son geste me rappelait trop les Noël en famille, avant, quand on se réunissait tous autour du sapin, avec nos chaussettes pleines de cadeau. J'aurais voulu lui rendre la pareille, mais je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Alors je l'invitai au restaurant. Un petit restaurant dans une ruelle près de la Seine, une petite enseigne très prometteuse.

Papy me surpris beaucoup lors de ce déjeuner, en me parlant anglais tout au long du repas. Je savais que les français qui parlaient anglais correctement étaient plutôt rares. Ils avaient souvent cet accent qui pouvait passer pour sexy mais qui me semblait souvent ridicule plus qu'autre chose. Mais Papy parlait Cockney. Le vrai jargon que j'avais à peine eut le temps de découvrir lors de mon séjour à Londres. Il n'avait aucun accent sinon celui-ci.

-C'est parce que je suis londonien, gamin. J'avais une librairie, avant, et je vendais des livres français. Et puis un jour, j'ai eu envie de tout plaquer, tu sais ce que c'est, alors je suis venu ici, et avec toutes mes économies, j'ai monté cette bibliothèque. Je suis tout seul avec mes livres, sans compte à rendre à personne, et je suis bien.

- Mais il n'y a personne, en Angleterre ?

-Ma femme est morte, il y a pas mal d'années, et mon fils est devenu un étranger. Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître ça, gamin, mais il est devenu imbu de lui-même. Il a tellement bien réussi dans la vie qu'il se prend pour un Lord, et c'est un peu de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à toujours être le meilleur, le plus fort. Je voulais qu'il ne manque jamais d'argent. Mais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, et ça, il ne s'en apercevra que trop tard. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est mon neveu, le fils de ma petite sœur, la seule qui vienne me voir de temps en temps. Elle a passé Noël avec moi. C'est un gentil garçon, un peu timide, qui se laisse manger par la place que prend son père. Lui, c'est un vrai Lord, de cœur s'entend, et il aimerait que son fils lui ressemble un peu plus, mais mon Draco, lui, préfère les livres et les études. C'est pour lui que je garde la bibliothèque ouverte, tu sais, gamin ?

-Pourtant, on ne l'a jamais vu…

-Il travaille dans une pièce à côté. Il préfère qu'on ne le dérange pas, mais le fait de consulter ses livres dans une ambiance de travail le motive, et je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste motivé.

J'avais un peu tiqué au nom de son neveu, mais il y avait bon nombre de Draco à Londres, et le mien était de Barnstaple. Aucune chance qu'il s'agisse du même. Bien que cela aurait pu expliquer ce que faisais mon fantôme au sanctuaire, la première fois que je l'avais vu. Mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment, à la façon dont il me décrivait son neveu. Celui-ci semblait diamétralement différent de mon fantôme.

Le déjeuner ne s'était pas éternisé. Papy et moi avions rejoins son antre, pour vaquer à nos occupations.

Les jours suivant avaient passés relativement vite, et sans vraiment comprendre comment, je m'étais retrouvé au matin d'un nouveau siècle, et d'un nouveau millénaire. Et j'y étais seul. J'ai pris peur, c'était de si mauvais augure !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai aux Luxembourg, à tenter de calmer mes démons. Je respirais, pendant des heures, mais les fleurs avaient presque toutes disparues, il ne restait que des tiges et des feuilles qui se mourraient dans le sol gelé. J'essayai de humer l'air, mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur, sinon celle du froid. Et je détestais vraiment l'hiver, qui n'avait pas de fragrance. Les parfums me manquaient, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et sans trop savoir comment, je me suis soudain mis à penser à Beethoven. Lui et moi, on était un peu pareil dans le fond. Lui n'entendais plus sa musique, moi je perdais mon nez. Mon nez…Je me suis allongé dans l'herbe humide. Le sol était dur et glacé dans mon dos, et le ciel gris semblait presque blanc. Je rêvais pendant des heures en regardant les volutes blanches sortir de ma bouche.

_A ce moment, je ressentais comme un étrange bien-être. Sans doute étais-je déjà sous l'emprise du mystérieux démon qui habitait ce lieu où naissent les rêves_.*Mon nez… Si je ne pouvais plus sentir les fragrances, j'en avais encore le souvenir, au fin fond de ma mémoire. Je recréerai ceux cher à mon cœur quand l'occasion s'en présenterait, ainsi je pourrai continuer à respirer, même loin des Jardins.

Vers midi, quand le ciel me sembla plus blanc que jamais, je pris le chemin du retour. Le sanctuaire était fermé, ce jour-là, et je me doutai que Papy devait passer sa journée avec sa sœur et son neveu, alors je rentrai à l'appartement sous les combles, pour travailler. Jamais de repos, c'était la clef de tout.

Quatre jours plus tard, Jacob était de retour, et son bazar avec lui. Dès la première minute, ses insupportables amis avaient déjà rappliqués chez nous et ils commençaient leur stupide fête. Je m'enfui en espérant que le sanctuaire soit ouvert. Heureusement, il l'était. La nouvelle année ne me semblait pas tellement différente de celle qui venait de s'achever. Douce routine.

L'évènement suivant, ce fut l'affichage des résultats, deux semaines plus tard. Nous venions de terminer les examens blancs. Une semaine de stress intensif, de révisions poussées, de nuits blanches, et de café en poudre à la petite cuillère. Ça peut sembler peut ragoutant, et ça l'est, mais c'est extrêmement efficace en ce qui concerne le fait de rester éveillé pour la troisième journée consécutive sans sommeil. J'avais bien conscience que ce n'était pas une méthode plébiscité par les médecins et les spécialistes de l'éducation nationale, mais c'était terriblement tentant, pour rattraper mon retard. Car j'étais certain d'avoir accumulé du retard.

Je n'avais revu personne en dehors d'Annie, et donc pas eu à trop mentir sur mes prétendues vacances en familles, car je ne connaissais personne dans la salle dans laquelle je passais ces examens. J'avais de faibles contacts avec les autres aux heures des repas, mais les sujets de conversations tournaient exclusivement autour des épreuves, à mon grand soulagement. Je ne reparlai pas à Ryan, qui n'essaya pas non plus de m'adresser la parole. Apparemment, mes réflexions à bord de l'Eurostar avaient considérablement rafraichi ses envies de devenir mon ami. Et c'était tant mieux.

Puis vint le jour des résultats, à la fois tant désiré et tant honnis. Nous allions enfin savoir où nous nous trouvions vis-à-vis des autres. La première véritable épreuve de cette année. Etre trop bas dans le classement, c'était encourir le risque de ne jamais pouvoir remonter, et c'était ce qui se passai le plus souvent. Etre trop haut, c'était risquer de se croire trop supérieur, et de cesser de travailler efficacement. Mais, pire, c'était aussi s'attirer les regards des envieux… et leurs coups bas.

Mais je n'étais ni dans un cas, ni dans l'autre. A la limite, j'étais classé, c'était le principal. La nouvelle expression à la mode : « je suis classé ». Cela signifiait qu'on était compris dans le nombre de reçu, le numérus clausus. Mais c'était un examen blanc, il ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Surtout qu'il n'était pas préparer par des professeurs, mais par des volontaires de deuxième année, et que le but était de nous pousser au maximum. Autant dire que ma moyenne générale était plutôt basse, à peine 8, avec des 3 dans certaines matières. 3 sur 40, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir. Mais j'étais classé. Encore et encore, ces mots retournaient dans ma tête. De justesse, mais j'étais classé. Il me faudrait travailler dur, mais se retrouver en bas de l'échelle poussait à la gravir, et pas le contraire. Je me sentais pousser des ailes.

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix derrière moi, qui me parlait en anglais, avec cet accent si reconnaissable.

- On en est, tu as vu ? On y serait, si tout cela était réel.

Draco. Lorsqu'il me parla dans notre langue, je me demandai comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle. Il était évident que Draco et Ryan n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, ils avaient bien entendu la même voix. Mais Ryan avait pris grand soin de ne jamais parler anglais devant moi, et son timbre en français semblait un tantinet plus grave. Je regardais mieux le panneau. Les résultats étaient anonymes, nous n'étions sur la feuille que des numéros, mais Ryan-Draco pointait sa ligne du doigt. Trois lignes au dessus de moi.

Je serrais les points. Pour la première fois, je me sentis profondément, et irrémédiablement jaloux de ce type qui se moquait de moi. J'avais des envies de meurtres. Moi qui avait calmé mes pulsions à l'égard de ce menteur depuis que je savais qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'assumer en tant que lui-même et devait se cacher sous une perruque, je recommençais à le craindre, mais pour une tout autre raison cette fois. Il pouvait réellement être un danger pour mon année, pour mon avenir. Et je ne l'en détestai que plus. Plus fort qu'à l'époque de Barnstaple, plus fort que j'avais jamais haï Ryan, je détestais ce menteur qui me volait ma victoire.

Je me détournai rapidement, avant d'en venir à lui coller une droite, et parti retrouver Annie.

Durant les semaines ayant suivi cette humiliation, je continuais à nourrir cette haine envers ce garçon, jusqu'à lui mentir, moi qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester honnête. Je lui mentais pour des broutilles, des horaires de cours qu'il pouvait facilement vérifier, des données de cours qu'il avait déjà. Je voulais qu'il sache combien je le détestais, et d'où viendrais le danger. J'appliquais à la lettre les mots de Corneille dans le Cid : « _Ma vengeance est perdue s'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue_ ». Je faisais tout plutôt que le laisser m'ignorer.

Les autres ne me comprenaient pas. Je voyais bien le regard qu'Annie posais sur moi chaque fois que mes doigts se crispaient sous la table parce que ce déchet avait pris la parole, ou les œillades étonnées de Stéphane quand je rejetais toute marque d'intérêt de sa part. Un soir, sur le chemin du retour, Annie tenta même de m'extorquer des aveux.

-Il est gentil, Ryan, de se proposer pour t'aider en chimie analytique. Tu ne vas pas accepter son aide ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un menteur. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Je le déteste.

-Et je peux peut-être savoir pour… ?

-Non tu ne peux pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Je savais que j'étais en train de l'insulter, en lui parlant ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent. Toute cette histoire ne les regardait pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai enfin éclairci un mystère de plus. L'identité du Draco de Papy.

Alors que nous nous trouvions à notre table habituelle, près des livres sur la médecine et les sciences, je le vis entrer, du coin de l'œil. Un grand échalas aux cheveux très noirs et au corps maigre, avec des lunettes en écailles à l'ancienne mode. L'idée même que l'on se faisait d'un intellectuel vivant et travaillant en reclus dans une pièce fermée. Il salua Papy et franchit la porte du fond, celle avec un écriteau « sens interdis » placardé dessus. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une grande femme blonde entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Le genre femme fatale, la bouche pulpeuse et le regard malicieux derrière les boucles souples de sa frange blonde. Une actrice, m'avait-il dit. C'était indubitablement elle, la petite sœur, il y avait trop de Papy en elle, dans son regard, dans les plis de sa bouche, dans son port de tête. Un peu de cette fierté qui semblait être l'apanage de cette famille. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui que je pensais être son fils, mais elle prit le même chemin que lui, et quand je vins demander à Papy si mes déductions étaient exactes, il hocha la tête en assentiment.

Alors je retournai à ma table, où une photo trônait au milieu d'une page, qui portait toujours sa note sur un post-it jaune…

Pour continuer à alimenter ma haine envers Ryan, je travaillais comme un dingue, plus fort que jamais. Je voulais le vaincre, je devais le vaincre. Peut importe que je sois admis cette année ou non, du moment que je lui mettais la pâté. Je devais le détruire, pour qu'il s'en retourne à Barnstaple, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Et je mettais tout en œuvre pour arriver à ce but.

Le temps passa vite jusqu'aux vacances de février, mais celle-ci furent peu différentes de celles de Noël. Jacob quitta l'appartement pour une semaine, mais je ne m'en rendis à peine compte. Depuis les examens blancs, la pression était telle que je ne vivais presque plus dans l'appartement. Tout juste si j'y dormais la nuit. Je n'allais presque plus aux Jardins. Mon désir de création du jour de l'an était depuis longtemps oublié.

Le mois de Mars vint frapper à nos porte sans que nous ayons vraiment eu l'impression de quitter décembre. Il faisait froid, la neige avait recouvert Paris quelques jours auparavant, et nous vivions toujours enfermés dans nos livres. Mais le second moment de vérité approchait. Le second examen blanc. Construit sur le même principe que le premier, il regroupait toutes les épreuves les plus importantes, ainsi que celles concernant les matières que nous étudiions depuis quelques semaines seulement. J'allais pouvoir voir enfin si mon ambition et ma hargne avaient porté leurs fruits. Ces révélations me faisaient réellement peur.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'essuyai une nouvelle tentative d'approche de la part de mon alter ego. Nous étions en exercices dirigés de statistiques, par groupe restreints par rapport à l'effectif total de la promotion, et nous travaillions par informatique, en binôme. Je l'attendais à devoir subir la présence silencieuse d'un inconnu qui serait aussi timide et gêné que moi, quand je le vis arriver à la porte.

-Je ne me suis pas réveillé pour mon cours.

Il me donna son explication à voix basse, tout sourire, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Et je continuai de fixer bêtement mon écran. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire exactement. Lui répondre, et passer un cours à peu près supportable, ou maintenir ma ligne de conduite et risquer de me faire remarquer par le professeur en charge de ces travaux ? Je choisis d'adopter profil bas et me contentais de l'ignorer. Durant la totalité de la leçon, il chercha à attirer mon attention par de petites phrases supposées humoristiques, et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de lui en coller une quand le professeur annonça la fin de la séance. Mais Ryan ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il me rattrapa dans l'escalier qui descendait sur la rue, et m'agrippa par la manche. Je ressenti une impression de déjà vu inversée troublante, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Hey, attends Harry, il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Je croyais que je pouvais venir te voir si j'avais des soucis avec, tu sais…des substances…

Je stoppai net au milieu de la rue. J'avais en effet dit cela, et je le pensais toujours, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me prenne au mot. Ni à ce qu'il m'en parle maintenant.

-Alors tu en prends ?

-Tiens, tu vois que tu veux bien me parler, finalement ! Non, je ne prends rien mais…

-Alors fiches-moi la paix.

Et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria. Mais c'étais sans compter sur ma sangsue personnelle.

-Harry, écoutes moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes tant.

Si j'avais eu le malheur de boire à cet instant précis, je lui aurais tout recraché à la figure.

-Mais…regardes-toi dans un miroir ! Tu respires tout ce que je déteste !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien…je…tu…

Je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas lui dire que je savais qui il était, j'aurais mis à l'eau tous mes plans pour le faire payer. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas grand-chose à reprocher à Ryan. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite !

-Tu es ce genre de mec pour qui tout est facile. Voilà. Et je les déteste.

-Stéphane aussi est ainsi, pourtant tu ne lui en veux pas…

-Mais Stéphane n'est pas…il n'est pas…comme nous.

-Tu veux dire anglais ?

-Je veux dire expatrié.

-Alors c'est parce que je m'intègre mieux que toi que tu me détestes ?

-Si tu veux. Fiches-moi la paix.

-Moi je t'aime bien.

-Casses-toi.

-Je te trouve intéressant. Direct, mais franc. Gentil, avec les autres. Décidé, sûr de toi. Plus mûr. Je voudrais mieux te connaître.

-C'est mort. Au revoir.

Et je m'en allai. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui une seconde de plus. Il avait raison sur un point, j'étais franc. Et je détestai ce rôle qu'il me forçait à jouer, celui du méchant de l'histoire, du con fini. Nous n'étions définitivement pas de la même trempe. Ni du même monde. Jamais je ne pourrais jouer la comédie comme lui, et je ne le désirais pour rien au monde.

Les autres devaient bien se rendre compte de la mer de glace qui s'épaississait entre nous, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit plus jamais de commentaires sur ce sujet. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Et les jours passèrent…

Jusqu'à l'examen blanc du mois de Mars. Bon augure ou malédiction, cette nouvelle épreuve coïncidait avec les premiers jours de beaux temps. Et toutes les heures que nous passions, fébriles, à relire chaque note, chaque notion, cloîtré derrière les vitres de la BU, nous sentions les premiers rayons de soleil sur notre peau. Le supplice à l'état pur. Alors que d'autres étudiants commençaient à se prélasser sur les bancs des parcs autour de nous, nous ne pouvions que nous empêcher de rêver au retour des beaux jours. Et nous le faisions avec brio.

La seconde série de résultats eux la même conclusion que la première. A un détail près. Il n'y avait plus qu'un point d'écart entre Ryan et moi. Et mon rang avait vaguement augmenté. J'étais toujours juste, mais j'avais un peu de marge, ce qui était un soulagement. J'allais peut-être y arriver, finalement. Mais je ne devais pas y croire trop fort, pour ne pas me porter malheur.

Cette fois-ci, Ryan ne vint pas me voir, il se contenta de noter son résultat sur une feuille, discrètement. C'est en regardant par-dessus son épaule que je vis que j'avais échoué, mais de peu. Cela me redonna courage. J'allais vaincre. Il le fallait.

Ma haine à son égard prenait des proportions extrêmes, et je commençais à en avoir conscience, car si les autres ne disaient plu rien, je voyais toujours ces regards qu'ils portaient sur nous. Je lui trouvais des défauts, mais ils n'étaient pas ceux de Ryan. Plutôt ceux qu'aurait pu avoir le Draco de mon enfance. Mais là encore, je n'avais pas de preuve, juste des pressentiments. Pourtant, il fallait que je continue de la haïr, et dans ma tête, il devenait le diable personnifié. Il mentait, il était fourbe, il était le mal, il fallait l'abattre. Et si dérangeant que soit ce sentiments malsain, il me poussait en avant, et je l'entretenais pour ça. Il me fallait le conserver, le plus longtemps possible . Aussi longtemps que Draco se ferait passé pour Ryan.

Pourtant, Ryan ne parla plus jamais anglais en ma présence, et se maintint dans son rôle à la perfection, à tel point que j'en vins à douter de ce que j'avais vu, de ce que j'avais entendu. Mais je devais m'en persuader, et y croire encore.

Ce que je fis, pendant les semaines, et les mois qui suivirent.

Ni Draco, ni le neveu de Papy ne refirent plus leur apparition au sanctuaire. Je ne trouvais plus jamais de notes dans mes feuilles, et pourtant le nombre de mes interrogations augmentait de manière alarmante. Je ne serais pas prêt, je ne serais jamais prêt. Je courrais droit à la catastrophe, et il me semblait impossible que je puisse jamais me classer parmi les meilleurs de ma promos. J'étais condamné à refaire une année, et je ne pensais pas avoir les ressources nécessaires pour cela. J'allais devoir rentrer à Londres, la queue entre les pattes.

Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, à quelques semaines de l'examen classant final, et mon moral allait de mal en pis. La seule chose qui me permettait encore d'y croire était de croiser Ryan au détour d'un couloir et de l'imaginer abattu devant le panneau d'affichage, au matin du jour fatidique, mais même ce simple plaisir vint bientôt à se faire rare. Les vacances d'avril étaient à nos portes, et chacun s'apprêtait à se retrancher chez lui pour les quatre semaines de révisions à venir. L'angoisse nous attendait à chaque tournant, et il n'était pas rare que je me retrouve à la limite de la crise de nerf pour quelques malheureuses formules qui ne voulaient pas rentrer. Mais je n'avais plus le temps d'aller prendre du bon temps au Luxembourg, ni même celui d'y penser seulement, d'ailleurs. Je ne vivais plus que dans l'attente et l'expectative. Je crois que je vécu là les jours les plus frustrants de ma vie. Mais j'étais décidé, motivé, et je savais que je n'allais pas craquer. J'irais jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soir le prix.

Et paradoxalement au fait que je reportais toute ma frustration sur Ryan, celui-ci ne vint jamais me voir durant ces journées où j'étais à fleur de peau. Il lui aurait pourtant été si simple de me faire échouer si près du but, il lui aurait suffit de trouver les bons mots, et si Ryan ne les avaient pas, Draco, lui, les connaissaient par cœur… C'était cela, le plus dérangeant. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'agissais contre un homme mauvais qui avait toutes les armes contre moi alors que celui-ci ne les utilisaient même pas. Je doutais sérieusement de mes théories.

Puis le temps de l'attente pris fin un beau matin de mai, où je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit, à me demander ce que je faisais encore là, de ce côté-ci de la Manche. Je me préparai de manière automatique, sans réussir à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Je me l'interdisais d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas que j'essais de me tester maintenant, ou je courrais droit à la crise de stress et à l'échec.

Bien sûr, le fait que le l'épreuve se passe dans une salle immense où chacun avait vu sur les autres, ou encore celui de devoir voir tout le monde avant et après chaque épreuve, dont Ryan, n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Chaque instant passé en sa présence me rappelait mes bons souvenirs du passé, et le plaisir que j'aurais à lui faire du mal, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé, ne m'aidait pas à rester concentré, mais je réussi à vaincre mes pulsions. Je devais réussir. « _Nischey kar apri jeet karon _», _je combats avec la certitude de gagner_**. Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

La semaine fut un enfer, mais pourtant pas aussi terrible que ce que je prévoyais. Dans ma folie furieuse de révision, j'avais réussi à emmagasiner quelques connaissances, et j'avais parfois la certitude d'être en train de gagner des points. A d'autres épreuves, cependant, je me sentais sur la corde raide. Le pire fut probablement lors des épreuves de Physique et de Chimie Analytique, où j'eus tellement l'impression de me torpiller, que je m'attendais à me découvrir des notes négatives… La présence ou l'absence de Ryan, pendant les épreuves, ne m'apparaissait qu'en second plan, comme les ombres floues d'une lumière sur polaroïd.

Un curieux frisson vint me parcourir le dos lorsque, durant l'épreuve de botanique, je découvris sur ma copie la photo d'une plante à reconnaître. Un sourire en coin. _Physalis Alkekengis_. Celle-ci, au moins, nous serions deux à la connaître….

Puis vint la dernière épreuve, puis la dernière minute, et enfin la liberté. Nous l'accueillions comme telle, cette bouffée d'oxygène après tout ce labeur. Les deuxièmes années nous attendaient à la sortie, avec leur chaîne stéréo à plein tubes et les packs de bière déjà entamés. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse, et même les plus réservés d'entre nous se joignirent à eux. Mais si cette nuit se devait d'être mémorable, pourtant je n'en gardais pas un souvenir impérissable. Au bout de plusieurs verres d'un liquide bleuté, je perdis tous mes repères, et je crois que je me mis même à faire du rentre dedans à un autre garçon, tellement j'avais perdu mes moyens. La liberté avait un délicieux goût d'alcool, ce soir là.

Bien sûr, le lendemain fut moins glorieux. Je me réveillai dans mon plaid de Noël, allongé sur une banquette dans le sanctuaire. J'étais incapable de me lever. Papy vint à ma rescousse avec un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine, mais il me fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant que le plafond ne cesse de tourner au dessus de ma tête, et que je sois prêt à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre la table où un peu de nourriture m'attendait. Papy ne cessait de répéter qu'avec quelque chose dans le ventre, j'irais mieux, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était faux. Avec quelque chose dans le ventre, je finirais au mieux dans les toilettes les plus proches, au pire, entre cette chaise et les toilettes en question. Je ne voyais pas d'autres alternatives. Evidemment, Papy avait raison. Le temps que je reprenne clairement mes esprits, et Papy m'expliquait comment Annie m'avait ramené ici, dans un sale état. Elle ignorait où je logeais.

-Heureusement que c'était toi, gamin, à un autre, j'aurais fermé la porte au nez. C'est une bibliothèque, ici, pas un club d'alcoolique.

-Je ne suis pas alcoolique, Papy, j'ai juste perdu l'habitude de boire…

-oui, va…

Après quelques heures passées en compagnie de Papy, je rentrai à l'appartement. Il était vide, bien sûr. Pour les vacances, Jacob rentrait chez lui, en banlieue. Je me sentais vide. Plus de travail à faire, une bénédiction qui laissait place à l'ennui. J'aurais du me sentir revivre et pourtant, je me sentais juste inutile. Vivre dans un seul but m'avait usé, et je ressentis la désillusion de ceux qui atteignent leur but. Soudain, je comprenais tout ces camés en premières pages des revues people. Alors pour combler l'espace, le temps, et le manque, je me rendis aux Jardins. Ma première visite en tant qu'homme libéré me fit un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je flânais réellement entre les plantes, je sentais leurs odeurs, sans vouloir à tout prix les rattacher à mon cour. Je me réconciliais avec la nature, et j'emplissais mes poumons de l'air du printemps, alors que l'été frappait à ma porte. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, en prenant garde à ne pas être vu d'un surveillant, à peut près au même endroit qu'en cet autre matin, le premier de l'année. Je fermais les yeux et laissait le soleil courir sans fin sur mon visage et mes bras, alors que le vent jouait avec mes cheveux. J'étais si bien, si détendu, que je m'endormi. Et dans mon sommeil, je rêvais d'odeur et de couleur, d'art au delà du plaisir des sens. Ma vocation naissait au creux de mes songes.

Ce fut l'un des gardiens qui me réveilla, en m'enjoignant de quitter la pelouse, et le jardin par la même occasion. Ce que je fis. Mais je n'étais pas triste ou gêné, je me sentais étrangement bien, en paix avec moi-même, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Depuis l'instant où j'avais décidé de tout recommencer à zéro, probablement, il y avait trois ans de cela.

Mon premier geste, suite à cela, fut de me rendre dans un magasin de décoration d'intérieur, où j'achetais avec les maigres restes de ma bourses quelques flacons d'huiles essentielles, puis d'entrer dans un atelier spécialisé pour acquérir des flacons et autres tubes à essai. Le désir de créer me prenait les trippes, soudain, plus fortement que jamais, alors que les désirs de destructions avaient pris tellement de place à l'intérieur de moi si peu de temps auparavant.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement désormais vide, dans un coin de la pièce de vie, j'installais mon atelier, où je commençai à recréer les senteurs qui faisaient chavirer mes sens aux Jardins.

Il me fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver tout le matériel nécessaire à la création de véritables parfums, et plus d'argent que je n'en possédais, je me dégotais donc un petit boulot de barmaid dans un pub anglais, pas trop loin de chez moi, où ma maîtrise de ma langue maternelle fit des ravages. L'une de mes jeunes collègues tenait absolument à me parler dans la langue de Shakespeare pour améliorer ses connaissances, ce qui me fit grand plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point faire disparaître les « r » et chuinter mes « th » m'avait manqué.

Je revoyais Annie et Stéphane, quelques fois, lorsqu'ils remontaient sur Paris, mais pas Ryan. Il était rentré à Londres, selon les dires d'Annie. Ça me soulageait un peu, à vrai dire, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'aurais réagit en le revoyant, alors que ma paix intérieure perdurait. Je commençais à goûter au bonheur et j'en étais heureux. Je me sentais être d'une manière totalement nouvelle, et très agréable.

Un mois s'écoula avant que l'on ne sache les résultats de l'examen. Ce jour coïncidait étrangement avec le jour où je reçu mon premier salaire. Je me rendis compte à postériori qu'il s'agissait de ce que cela augurait de bon. Le classement était tout en surprise. Je ne me trouvais pas à la fin cette fois, mais dans la partie supérieure, au milieu de la masse, beaucoup plus haut que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Et, plus que ce but, j'avais atteint le second. J'étais fier, j'avais vaincu, la tête haute. Un rang au dessous s'étalait le nom, son faux nom, Ryan Hebbs. J'avais privé ce menteur de sa victoire, j'avais réussi malgré sa présence. Quel qu'ait été son plan, je l'avais dépassé, son emprise sur moi s'était fissuré, j'étais le maître. Je me retins de sauter de joie, par respect pour Stéphane qui restait désespérément coincé au bas du tableau, mais l'éclat dans mes yeux ne trompa pas Annie, qui lui fit échos. Cependant, nous savions dans le fond que notre joie n'avait pas tout à fait la même origine. Mais qu'importe, le principal était atteint, l'inavouable prendrait sa part du gâteau plus tard.

Déçu, et à raison, Stéphane s'en retourna chez lui, en compagnie de Paul, lui aussi recalé, et nous laissa passer la journée ensemble, avec Annie. Et Ryan, qu'elle avait tenu à invité. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, à feindre le bonheur parfais à ses côté, mais le plaisir d'avoir atteint mes objectifs dépassait cela, et la journée nous fila entre les doigts sans que nous nous en rendions seulement compte. Nous partageâmes une glace à la terrasse d'un café, et un pique-nique en bord de Seine. Nos pas nous portèrent à travers la ville, et je la bue du regard comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Les champs Elysées, la Place de l'Etoile, les Tuileries, et tout ces lieux que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de visiter depuis que j'étais là. Ryan était dans le même cas que moi, et Annie se fit une joie de nous servir de guide.

Le soir même, une deuxième soirée était organisée, à laquelle nous avions prévu d'aller. Je trouvais ça étrange, de manger et de me préparer en leur compagnie à tout les deux, alors que j'avais passé l'année curieusement seul. Et Ryan n'eut strictement aucun mot ni aucune attitude offensante à mon égard, ce que je mis sur le compte de sa déception de s'être fait battre. Mais son attitude me semblait troublante. Quelque chose dans ses paroles, dans sa façon de poser son regard sur moi avec l'air de ne pas y toucher me disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir, et que je n'allais probablement pas aimer ça. Le mystérieux but de toute cette mascarade allait-il enfin m'apparaître clairement ? J'avais un peu peur dans le fond il fallait forcément que ce projet ait quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour que Ryan attende que j'aie atteint mon unique but pour le mettre en œuvre…

Je devenais paranoïaque, mais je ne le découvris que trop tard.

La soirée avait depuis longtemps commencé, et les verres s'étaient déjà succédé les uns aux autres depuis plusieurs heures déjà avant que je ne comprenne. Je n'étais pas sobre, mais je tenais encore sur mes jambes et mes pensées n'étaient pas trop troubles, cette fois-ci. J'avais retenu la leçon. La bouche pâteuse passait encore, mais le mal de crâne ne se reproduirait plus. Autour de moi, des gens se déhanchaient sans grâce aucune sur une piste de danse jonchée de liquides divers et d'objets indéterminés qui avaient dû être des gobelets de plastiques. Ryan et Annie, toute réserve oubliée, bougeaient, plus ou moins en rythme avec les basses qui nous vrillaient les tympans. La musique, trop forte, commençait me déranger, j'avais besoin d'air, je choisi donc de m'expatrier sur la terrasse qui bordait une pelouse et quelques parterres.

Mais l'étendue d'herbe était occupée à présent, recouverte de corps enlacés, de groupes d'amis qui discutaient, de couples qui s'étreignaient. Certains tentaient de tempérer les plus ardents, mais l'orgie menaçait déjà, et nous n'étions pas rendus à la fin de cette soirée… Je me sentais un peu déplacé parmi cette foule, mais je restai tout de même à prendre l'air, mon verre à la main, en solitaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne. Par derrière, évidemment. Je ne l'entendis pas.

-Reste pas seul, mon ami.

Sa diction était sommaire, mais je comprenais l'essentiel.

-Où est Annie ?

-Elle a trooouvé …queque…quelqu'un… pour lui teniiiir cmp…être avec elle.

-Tu devrais la surveillé.

-Mèèèèèèèè non ! Je viens te tenirrr…compagnie…oups.

Et sans que je l'y aie jamais invité, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et sa main sous ma chemise.

-Ryan, pauvre con, dégages ta main de là !

Je le repoussais, mais il manqua de s'affaler, et je ne me sentais pas de le laisser se faire mal tout seul. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'avais tellement rêvé de lui en faire, du mal.

-Harry, t'es mon ami ! Je t'aime bien, mon ami.

-C'est cela, c'est cela.

Et il se recolla contre moi. Je me sentais franchement mal à l'aise, surtout qu'une petite voix, à l'intérieur de ma tête, ne cessait de me répéter que s'il avait réellement pour ambition de lancer son attaque ce soir, alors il ne devait pas être si alcoolisé que cela. Dans ma paranoïa, je n'avais pas entièrement tord, car tandis que sa prise sur moi se raffermissait, sa voix dans mon oreille murmurait avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait l'instant d'avant.

-Je t'aime bien, mon ami ! Plus que bien, même…

Et sa main repartait à l'aventure sous ma chemise.

Cette fois-ci, je ne retins pas mon poing, qui lui écorna la lèvre supérieur.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, espèce d'ivrogne ! Es-tu sourd ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Annie pour nous rejoindre. Apparemment, elle avait quitté son compagnon.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, les garçons ?

Sa voix était stridente sous l'exclamation, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour relever Ryan qui avait glissé par terre. Elle l'aida à se redresser, mais il resta la tête étrangement penchée vers le sol, un œil fermé. Pas le bon, par rapport à l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. C'est alors que je compris. Il était définitivement plus sobre qu'il n'y paraissait, et, en prime, il venait de perdre sa lentille. J'avais le moyen de le confondre à porter de main, et dans mon esprit plus ou moins clair, il me paru évidant que c'était l'instant, celui que j'attendais depuis ce fameux jour, dans l'Eurostar.

-Mais tu es fou, Harry, tu l'as blessé ! Ryan, tu vas bien ?

L'angoisse perçait dans chacun de ses mots, et je pouvais déjà voir que cette attention plaisait à l'abruti entre ses bars, qui me provoquait de son œil unique. Autour de nous, une petite foule s'était rassemblée, et j'entendais plus ou moins des voix qui nous exhortaient à nous battre. Tous ces imbéciles autour de nous… Mais je me fichais du public, c'était la peau de Ryan que je voulais, celle de Draco. Toute la rancœur et la haine qui avait commencée à disparaître depuis la fin de l'examen ressortait tout à coup, beaucoup trop forte pour que je puisse la contenir étant donné l'alcool qui courrait tout de même dans mes veines.

-Ce n'est pas Ryan. Il s'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Et je lui arrachais sa perruque. Il dû souffrir, car elle était bien collée, et ses cheveux blonds bien retenus, mais je réussi à l'ôter quand même. Il poussa un cri, mais il passa inaperçu dans le tumulte qui suivit. Malgré la brume qui alcoolisait leur cerveau, nos spectateurs comprirent tout de même qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important à cet instant. Et d'inattendu. Quant à Annie, elle lâcha Draco qui se rattrapa comme il pu au mur derrière lui. Brutalement, l'un comme l'autre semblaient subitement dessaoulé.

Draco était clairement gêné. Je voyais ses yeux qui bougeaient de moi à Annie, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et mon amie ne le quittai plus du regard, la colère et l'incompréhension se faisant peu à peu leur place sur son beau visage.

-Où est…Ryan ?

-Il n'a jamais existé, ce gars à tout inventé. C'est un menteur pathologique.

Je crachai ces mots à son visage, mais il se contenta de me rire au nez.

-Et tu ne te demande même pas pourquoi ?

Pourquoi. Etrangement, je ne voulais plus savoir.

-Non. Je sais déjà. Tu es venu te venger, mais c'est inutile. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Tu ne laisse pas que des amis derrière toi, Potter.

-Probablement pas, mais je règle toujours mes comptes. Souviens t'en.

Soudain, je me senti las. Tout l'alcool et la fatigue de ces dernières semaines se firent de trop. Tous ces mensonges, j'en avais marre. Et son visage, son beau visage qui me renvoyait mon passé à la figure. Je me souvins de ces stigmates, sur ses bras, qui m'avaient fait croire qu'il prenait quelque chose, à moi qui avait les mêmes… Je n'en pouvais plus de tout cela, je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

Pourtant je posai une dernière question.

-La note…c'est toi. Pourquoi?

Encore un fois, il se tue, et son silence devint insupportable. Alors je pris le parti de fuir, et je les laissais l'un face à l'autre, Annie et lui, m'éloignant en titubant vers l'extérieur. Je souhaitais juste qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était, un fantôme.

* * *

*Il s'agit d'une allusion à une phrase de la manga de Jirô Taniguchi Un Zoo en Hiver, page 98, paru aux éditions Casterman. La phrase exacte est "A ce moment, j'ai ressenti comme un étrange bien-être. Sans doute étais-je déjà sous l'emprise du mystérieux démon habitant ce lieu où naissent les rêves."

** Cette phrase est tirée du livre Les fabuleuses aventures d'un Indien malchanceux qui devint milliardaire, de Vikas Swarup, qui a inspiré le film Slumdog Millionaire.

_Il s'agis de mon premier UA, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour voir si j'ai de l'avenir dans le genre... A bientôt avec la suite de la note, ou avec une nouveau chapitre de Bons baisers de Russie!_


End file.
